


Loved Up

by SamuelJames



Series: Falling For A Dancer [6]
Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 07:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5996937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Stephen celebrate Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Up

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Loved Up_   
>  _Pairing: Stephen Carmichael/Frank Grayson_   
>  _Rating: 18+ (for language mostly)_   
>  _Summary: Frank and Stephen celebrate Valentine's Day._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

This is their eighth Valentine’s Day together and Frank has loved every single one of them, even the first when he’d snuck out of his dad’s house to see Stephen. This year he’d proudly bought a boyfriend card not caring who saw him. He tells Stephen he loves him all the time and hears it in return. Stephen’s still snoring quietly so he decides to get started on breakfast. He’s debating the idea of making french toast hearts when Stephen joins him in the kitchen.

“Smells amazing, babe.”

“Wanted to cut ‘em into hearts. Prob’ly wouldn’t have worked.”

Stephen takes the first slice and makes and exaggerated moan. Frank makes them each a cup of tea and joins Stephen at the table.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“You too, Frank. Thanks for breakfast. Looking forward to dinner later?”

“Yeah. I mean not getting dressed up and that but you never can quite keep your hands off me when I do.”

“You look gorgeous in a suit. Look pretty good right now."

Frank stretches his legs out under the table, rubbing his foot against Stephen’s. “We could get it out of our systems before we go out. Thought you were going to grope me in the cab last year.”

“Back to bed?”

Frank nods and they both leave half-drunk cups of tea on the table, meeting at the door where he kisses Stephen and cups him through his boxers. Stephen gasps and counters by shoving his hand between them and pinching Frank’s nipple.

“Fuck.”

“That’s the plan,” Stephen says. “Can I watch you stretching your hole for me?”

Frank nods feeling the ghost of a blush on his cheeks. It’s been years and Stephen can still make him feel like this is all so new.

“Love you so much, Stephen.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
